


Slip and Slide

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: Jaime's Parkner week 20biteen [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bad Pickup Lines, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Harley is Iron Lad, M/M, Pool Party, Senior year, established relationships - Freeform, flash is obvious, its basically a graduation party, peter thinks it’s hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: “The Avengers, with the additions of Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and Harley, helped set the whole thing up. By the time they were finished, it looked like a small water park, complete with slides and a giant downhill slip and slide. There were games spread across the rest of the lawn where the water activities weren’t. The whole thing was a beautiful feat of engineering once it was finished, suitable for humans, gods, and super soldiers alike”





	Slip and Slide

**Author's Note:**

> day 6! the authors day to shamelessly write a pool party and bad flirting
> 
> prompt: pool party // “two bros chilling in a hot tub 5 feet apart coz they’re not gay”

New York City was not conducive to pool parties. Lucky for the AcaDec team, Avengers Compound upstate was perfect. The team was celebrating how well they did over the course of the year, as well as the end of their senior year, and Tony had offered up the back of the residential section of the building as a means to house the teenagers. 

The Avengers, with the additions of Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and Harley, helped set the whole thing up. By the time they were finished, it looked like a small water park, complete with slides and a giant downhill slip and slide. There were games spread across the rest of the lawn where the water activities weren’t. The whole thing was a beautiful feat of engineering once it was finished, suitable for humans, gods, and super soldiers alike. 

No one questioned that Peter belonged there anymore. Being class valedictorian, he took the opportunity to mimic his mentor and announced Spider-Man, with Pepper’s go ahead. The only thing was that no one knew about Harley. The two had been dating long distance since they met Post-Snap at Tony’s insistence, but Harley was in New York now with plans to go to Columbia while Peter was at NYU. Peter was a weird mix of terrified and elated that these two parts of his life were meeting. 

Ned had driven up with MJ a day early to help put the finishing touches on the set up. Abe, Cindy, and Betty had carpooled too, arriving right on time. Flash was fashionably late and alone, as was his style. The Barton and Lang kids joined them later on as well. If you included the adults, it made a decent sized party. 

Once the initial shock of meeting the Avengers wore off, the two groups of people melded together seamlessly. Wanda and Betty hit it off almost immediately, and Cindy and Abe kept pestering Bucky about his arm. Flash was completely star struck by Steve, and Peter wanted to laugh because Steve was just trying to sketch an unsuspecting Sam about to be pushed into the pool by Natasha. He didn’t care about government bullshit that Flash was trying to ask about.

Harley appeared out of the building after Peter cleared the splash zone. Distracting Sam had been hard, but so, so worth it. His boyfriend looked good in a swimsuit. Tennessee had done him good before he left, giving him golden tan skin and a collection of freckles across his nose. The excess time spent outside the past few days building helped a bit too, he supposed. 

“Heya darlin’,” Harley said as he reached him. He draped an arm across Peter’s shoulders. A shiver ran through his body unbidden at the contact. 

“Hey,” Peter returned the greeting. “Anything you want to do first?”

“I’m tempted by the volleyball game that kid is trying to start,” he said, pointing at Flash who was in fact trying to start a volleyball game with Sam. “But then we spent so much time on the downhill slip and slide. It’d be a shame to not use it.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing we have all day. Volleyball first because I want to help Bucky, Tony, and Nat beat the shit out of Flash, then the slide,” Peter decided for him. Together, they ran off towards the net. 

“Yo Parker!” Flash waved him over. “Wanna play?”

“Of course he wants to play, isn't that right ребенок паук?” Nat wrapped him in a hug from behind.

“Obviously мать паук,” he replied, leaning back into her. Flash went alarmingly pale, and instead turned his attention to Harley.

“What about you, gorgeous?” He was practically purring. Peter muffled a snort behind his hand. “You gonna play with me?” He wiggled his eyebrows at the awful innuendo.

Harley quirked an eyebrow at him. “I mean that depends on what team needs more people.” 

“Please princess? Abe- the other dude- opted out and now we’re short one person.” Flash’s pout was so overdramatic, it was hilarious. 

Peter and Harley exchanged a look, and Harley moved over to the other side and began introducing himself. Clint was waved over to fill the gap on Team Hero. 

Each team chose a captain/cheerleader. Team Human dragged Abe back out because ‘who else is gonna do it’ (Flash) and ‘I know you’re secretly a sports genius’ (Cindy). The Heroes chose Steve, due to his history as a master strategist and ‘Stevie would look great in a cheerleading uniform’. Bucky was definitely Peter’s favorite uncle. 

Natasha and Peter developed a personal strategy of bouncing off the nearest super soldier to spike the ball over the net. Bucky and Sam were happy to assist. Clint’s aim translated to the game, which was unexpected but a very welcome addition. Tony was just naturally good at volleyball. Who knew.

The only two people good at volleyball on the other team, despite Abe’s fantastic coaching, were Harley and MJ. Flash spent the whole game trying to hit on Harley in the worst ways possible, and Cindy and Ned just flat out sucked. They played 5 rounds and lost all of them. 

“But you have superheroes!” Flash complained very loudly.

“We had a superhero dumbass,” Harley said. Had his eyebrow ever lowered?

“We did?”

“Hi nice to meet you. Harley Keener. Iron Lad.”

Flash being shocked to speechlessness never happened, and it was  _ glorious _ watching him be put in his place. He stuttered out an apology, turned redder than a tomato, and awkwardly walked away.

“That’ll teach him to complain,” Tony said with a scoff. “Piece of shit.” 

By the time he was finished with the apologies, most of them had already gathered by the slide. They formed a line and Steve turned on the water pump that would make it what it was. 

Screams of joy filled the air as people went down the hill. Everyone tried it out at least once, but Flash did it at least a dozen times in an attempt to woo Harley (the first time he’d actually slipped, but once he got back up, he told him he’d fallen for him). Honestly it was almost pitiful how hard he was trying. 

The fourteenth time he went, Peter dragged Harley away before he could climb back up. “Come  _ on _ Harles. I wanna sit in the hot tub.”

“What’s wrong darlin’?” He gasped dramatically. “Did Flash make you  _ jealous _ ?” The resulting cackle from both sides was enough to force them to sit.

“No, but holy  _ shit _ I think one of my internal organs is gonna burst if I keep holding in my laughter,” Peter wheezed. “Honestly what the  _ fuck _ .”

The hot tub felt fantastic on their muscles. Volleyball had hurt in a lot of unexpected places, even for Peter’s spider-ness, and the slip and slide had not helped. Before long, they were completely relaxed, joking around and throwing insults at Tony and Steve who started a one on one game of basketball in the water. It felt good to not have any expectations for once. 

Cindy eventually spotted them and grinned. “Two bros, chillin’ in a hot tub ‘cuz they’re not gay,” she sang from her chair next to Betty. 

“Peter’s not gay,” said Flash. “Anyways, I’ve got dibs on angel face over there.”

Couple’s telepathy was totally a thing with how in sync the two moved. Harley straddling Peter in an instant, quick look to check in, and then they were making out in front of God and everybody. Not that either of them wouldn’t have given absolutely anything and everything to see Flash’s face at that exact second. 

There was dead silence. Finally, “I’m bi,” said Peter, still panting. “Thought people knew that.” Harley was grinning into his chest. 

A camera shutter sound went off, MJ immortalizing the severely constipated look on Flash’s face. Then everyone burst out laughing. Rhodey full on snorted. Anyone who was standing was now sitting. Natasha was probably the least affected of all of them, but she was smirking. 

Harley had tears streaming down his face. “You have dibs? Dibs?” He relapsed into another fit of laughter. “I can’t believe,” he drew a breath, “I cannot  _ believe _ , you actually thought you had a shot. Everything you have said to me has almost made me cringe and burst out laughing. And you really thought-” more uncontrollable giggles prevented him from finishing his sentence. 

“What he means to say is, ‘no thank you’. Seriously dude I’m pretty sure he got one step closer to me every time you spoke to him.” Peter made eye contact with him over Harley’s shoulder, glaring for good measure. 

Flash looked back and forth between the two boys. “I’m sorry,” he said. He looked genuinely ashamed of himself. “Wouldn’t have flirted had I known.”

Harley assured him that there were no hard feelings, and went back to snuggling Peter. Everyone else returned to what they had been previously doing. Flash apologized once more to them and left them alone for the rest of the day. 

Tony surprised the group with a roaring bonfire at the end of the night. They all roasted marshmallows and told shitty ghost stories, basking in the light of the fire and the warmth of friendship. 

As he dozed off on Harley’s shoulder, Peter realized how much he really loved his team. No matter how rough it got, they were a family, like the Avengers. With that in mind, Peter fell asleep with a lazy smile on his face, perfectly content with his life for a change. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [parallelparkner](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/parallelparkner/)


End file.
